Perry (MA)
Perry (ペドロ Pedoro, lit. "Pedro") is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. Perry acts snobbish and spoiled, and speaks in a tone that portrays this. He will also often mention gourmet dishes that Courtney prepared for him, sometimes asking if that makes the player jealous. This behaviour is a result of having been raised in wealthy family with no siblings or close friends. As the player gets closer to Perry, he will learn to act with more consideration towards others. The only person who can calm Perry down is Martin, and the two are friends since they were children. In addition, Chelsea the pianist has a secret crush on him. If the player chooses not to marry Perry, she will eventually in love with him instead. 'Schedule' Before Married / Married to Chelsea Married to the Player 'Gifts' 'Love Events' White Flower Event Once Perry has 5000 Flower Points (FP) or more, exit your house in the morning then you will see him standing there. The following conversation will take place... "Hey, good morning." (Pulls out Lasagna) "I made this in my house. I thought you could eat it." Purple Flower Event *Perry has 20,000 FP or more *Have seen the first event Exit your house in the morning and you will see Aria standing there for another gift. The following conversation will take place... "Hey, good morning.♪ Sorry to bother you so early." (Pulls out a Cheesecake) "I made this at home. Here, take it." Dark Blue Flower Event *Aria has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen the 2nd Event AND already gave her a Rosary of Love Upon waking up in the morning, the player will receive a call from Perry, who asks that she is for lunch. If the player accepts, be sure to show up inside Wheat Cafe by 16:00 (cannot be triggered if one shows up late). Perry: "Hello, I'm sorry for being late. Let's have lunch.♥ Is this table fine with you?" Player: (Nod) Perry: "This is delicious. I've eaten here several times, but today the food especially tastes good. Probably because of you. Is it good?" Yellow Flower Event *Aria has 40,000 HP or more *Have seen the 3rd event Upon waking up in the morning, the player will receive a call from Perry, similar to Date. This time, he will ask the player to meet him later by the tree at Luminous Park Plaza. Go there around 12.00 - 13.00 and Perry will confess her love to you. Phone Call "Hello, do you have time today? I have something to tell you. Please meet me by the tree at noon." At the tree "Well... I love you, but I want to know how you feel about me.♥" Blurb: Did Perry thought he really likes you? What will you say? 'Rival Events' Purple Flower Friends *Walk from Crossroads to Mountain *Any day of the week *9:00 to 11:00 *Sunny weather *Perry (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a Purple Flower only OR the player is married Chelsea will come to Maka's Yurt and give him a Sapphire that she found in the mine. Blue Flower Rival Date Perry (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a Blue Flower only OR the player is married. On a Sunny day, find Chelsea and talk to her before 12:00. Instead of a normal dialogue, Chelsea will ask you that she wants to take Perry on a date. If the player accepts, she will ask Perry to go out together at the Mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change and Chelsea will be okay. Dark Blue Flower Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Perry (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a Dark Blue Flower only OR the player is married As the female player goes out of her house in the morning, Chelsea will stop by. She confides about her relationship with Perry. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. Encouraging Chelsea will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Maka herself, discourage her. This same event happens reversely if playing as a male protagonist. Yellow Flower Date Perry (Boy Player)/Chelsea (Girl Player) at a Yellow Flower only OR the player is married. On a Sunny day, find Chelsea and talk to her. Instead of a normal dialogue, she will ask the player to propose to Perry. Go to the Town Plaza at 12:00 and don't be late. Perry: "Chelsea, look what I found..." Chelsea: "Wow... Let's go somewhere else to talk about that." (At the mountaintop) Chelsea: ♥ "That's a Flower Jewel... I'm stunned. Um, you use it for marriage proposal. You know that, right?" Perry: Nod "I'm so glad you think so!" Chelsea: "I see. I'm honoured... totally in love with you." Perry: Swivels from side to side with hands on cheeks "Really? You say that? When do you want to have a wedding ceremony?" Chelsea: "Well then, we will hold our wedding ceremony at the church one week later." Perry: "You're making me blush! Hee-hee." (The two blushes) Perry and Chelsea will get married 7 days after this event. 'Rival Marriage' A Phone Call will beep upon waking up on the 6th day, in which Perry and Chelsea will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into the Church to see Perry and Chelsea's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30 days after any rival couple is married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that Chelsea is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again. For Perry and Chelsea, the two will have a son named Kyle. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Bachelors Category:Males